


You're mine, understand?

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Shiro gets very unhappy with Ichigo after a particular incident nearly costs him his life. Wanting to teach him a lesson to remember, Shiro goes with a unique punishment to make sure his words won't be forgotten.





	You're mine, understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Nonconsensual to consensual!

He was, in a more simple way of putting it, grounded from soul reaping. Or at least, that's how Ichigo was taking it. He didn't remember much after blacking out, but waking up he was slowly able to recollect Rukia having to help him all the way to Urahara shop before he lost consciousness. He knew he was in deep shit too, because Rukia made sure to tell him so the whole way back. How long ago that was exactly, he had no idea. He felt tired, more so than when he blacked out. 

Still, he blinked lazily at the ceiling before getting the idea of maybe trying to get up. It took way too much effort to even try to sit up, his body felt ridiculously heavy and numb. That quickly changed though, because the pain in his abdomen quickly announced its presence and Ichigo bit back a pained groan. 

He was shirtless, not that it mattered because from his lower chest to his hip bone was a lovely, deep, curved cut.  _ Well, I guess that explains why Rukia was so mad… _ He thought, before coordinating his hands well enough to toss the blankets off of himself and semi shrug his legs to bend well enough to get some ground to sit up. 

It was damn pathetic at how badly that winded him, he didn't have to look down to know he was bleeding again. He could feel the copper liquid running down his side as he rolled to get his palms flat on the futon, his knees flat on it as well as he began the battle to try and stand. 

He opted to crawl towards the bathroom door frame that was connected in the bedroom he was in first, and used it as a support to help pull himself to his feet. He was nearly standing fully when his door opened, and he was snapping up straight in reaction.  _ Oh God, I'm gonna pass out,  _ he thought, panting in exertion and pain, knuckles white as he kept a death grip on the door frame. 

"Ichigo, what are you doing up!?" Yoruichi snapped at him, angrily flicking her tail. 

Ichigo just made a zombie like sound in response, not really able to form a sentence at the moment. 

"Dammit you fool, you've opened your wounds!!" She said angrily, before leaving the room. 

_ Oh thank God she left,  _ he thought, though that relief was extremely short lived as Urahara entered his room alongside Ururu who carried a few towels and bandages and entering after her came Jinta with a bucket of what looked like hot water.  _ Shit _ , was the only word that came to mind in Ichigo's fevered mind. 

"Alright Ichigo, I'm gonna go ahead and admit I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon given your injuries, but that didn't mean you had to prove me wrong and make things worse," Urahara said, his casual expression never leaving his lips. "You got two choices, you let me get you back to bed, or I get cha a break from reality first," he said, and for a minute Ichigo considered option two because he wasn't exactly feeling great. 

"He's getting blood on the floor," Ururu said in her soft whisper of a voice. 

"Awe man! Stop making a mess!" Jinta snapped at Ichigo, who only tried to adjust his footing well enough to stop slouching against the door frame and stand up a bit less pitifully. 

"Option two it is, then," Mr. Hat said, before walking over to Ichigo, and raising two fingers. 

"I didn't cho-" Ichigo began, about to tell him that he didn't make his choice yet, but those two fingers jabbed his forehead and the last thing he remembered was the wind rushing through his hair as his knees buckled. 

He woke up during the changing of his bandages. A lava like pain pouring and infesting into his every nerve. He woke up with a deep, pained sound, one that almost sounded feral to an extent. He shot up, snatching the hand that was closest to him, and his wound, which belonged to the little girl. 

"Ah!" She yelped, dropping the needle she was preparing to hand to Urahara. 

"Ichigo, let her go," a voice said to his right, and he snapped his head to it. Everything was beginning to blur and he had only one thought in his mind, which was to get these jerks away from him. 

He couldn't seem to get his body to listen to him, his hand that was around Ururu's wrist still holding as tightly as when he snatched it, leaving her whimpering.

"Hey let go of her you jerk, she's helping you!" Jinta shouted, throwing a (thankfully clean) rag directly at his face. It seemed Ichigo's instincts were taking over here at this point, because he caught the rag, letting go of Ururu 's wrist in the process. 

"Don't-" Ichigo said, his voice that of a gritted tone, "don't touch me," he finished, keeping his eyes on the four around him. 

"Ichigo, you're only worsening your condition, lay down," Yoruichi said, eyes narrowing at him a bit. 

Ichigo chose to ignore her, it was like a standoff. The two kids were frozen, Yoruichi and himself were having some kind of stare off and Urahara was nodding at Jinta, who shot up and ran out of the room. 

_ They're plotting _ Ichigo's mind told him, and he became alert. He was working his legs the best he could to try and get up again when a voice rang in his head. 

_ "Come on now, King, don't be an idiot,"  _ it said. 

" _ I'm not, shut the hell up _ ," Ichigo replied in his mind. 

" _ Clearly not, and that's why you've lost so much blood already and still insist on refusing medical attention, right?"  _ Shiro asked. 

_ "I don't need a damn lecture from you _ ," Ichigo growled. 

" _ You know, I think maybe you do, if anything a nice distraction,"  _ Shiro said, Ichigo could practically  _ hear  _ him grinning.  _ "What do you say, hm? I give you a lovely dream to keep you nice and relaxed before you kill us both?"  _ He punctuated. 

It was then that Ichigo realized that he was fighting for consciousness, Jinta came rushing back into the room and was having a small case to Urahara. 

"Thank you," Urahara said to the boy before turning to Ichigo who looked more like a cornered animal than a person. "Alright, time to say good night," he said, looking just the slightest bit annoyed at Ichigo. 

" _ Relax,"  _ Shiro's voice said, and Ichigo was gonna punch him if he got that chance. 

" _ Shut up, stay out of this,"  _ Ichigo said back to him through his thoughts. He watched as Urahara opened the case and pulled out what was very much a needles, that he stabbed into a vile and filled with a soft green colored liquid. 

Ichigo wasn't expecting to be bombarded from behind, the little girl obviously getting revenge as she grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down hard enough for him to lose what balance he had sitting up. The second his head hit his earlier abandoned pillow his right arm was being grabbed. He tried to yank it away, only to feel the grip tighten before feeling a sting in his arm that he knew meant whatever was in that needle, was now in him. 

"Hey!!!" He shouted, louder than he intended, and was damn well intending to get right back up when Yoruichi leapt, and sat down on the part of his chest that wasn't currently cut opened.

"Ichigo, enough, surely by now you have to realize you have no chance of even getting to your feet. I highly suggest you keep still, and stop causing us more of a mess to tend to," Yoruichi said sternly to him. 

His body was beginning to feel odd, slightly tingly, and warm. He clenched and clenched his hands, feeling the strength leaving him. 

"I'm-..." Ichigo began, his words feeling just as heavy as the rest of him. His speech was slurred at best as he tried to convey that he didn't  _ need  _ to be bedridden, however, he was quickly tuned out as those around him moved with purpose. He didn't feel a single thing that wasn't drowsiness, his eyes were barely a quarter opened, sliding shut with each blink. "M not hurt," he slurred, muscles relaxed, and lips barely parting for him to speak. 

"Yeah, you're not hurting thanks to the medicine, Ichigo, just rest," he heard Urahara say. To him, the other's words sounded garbled, as if he were listening to him from underwater.

He slid his eyes over to his hand, he couldn't focus enough to get even a finger to so much as twitch. 

" _ Fight's over, King, accept your defeat,"  _ Shiro said in a whisper that was genuinely more creepy than his usual tone, but Ichigo was never bothered by him. 

"M fine," Ichigo slurred out, speaking out loud. 

"You will be soon, now rest," Yoruichi said in a stern tone before stepping off of his chest.

He took in the very blurry sight of his bleeding abdomen and the serious faces of those working on getting it to stop. 

" _ Rest,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo couldn't stop his eyes from slowly closing, nor prevent the warm darkness that engulfed him entirely. 

  
  
  


"Ichigo wake up!!" Rukia snapped at him, and Ichigo was bolting up. 

He was in bed, at his house and a quick glance at the clock told him it was way too damn early for her to be nagging at him. 

"I'm up now," he grumbled, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "The hell do you want?" He tracked on. 

"I can't sleep… I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind just going on a walk with me? Just for a little while, please?" She asked. 

Ichigo sighed, he knew she'd been worried lately about soul society stuff… Well, he was already awake. May as well go grab a midnight snack and get some fresh air, he figured. 

He heaved a weary sigh as he sat up, and began to pull on some jeans. Rukia kindly got him his jacket, before pulling on her own. "Thank you," she said softly. 

"Yeah, yeah, you don't get to throw a fit if I have to wake you up at any point," Ichigo said, though he knew she would either way. 

They slipped out of the house quiet enough, and they began to walk in the quiet, semi warm night. "The convenience store is close by, let's grab something while we're out," Ichigo suggested, and Rukia immediately nodded. 

"Yes, that does sound nice," she agreed. 

They fell into silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a rather peaceful one as both slipped into their own thoughts. When they reached the store, Ichigo bought them both a tall cup of hot chocolate, and then some really childish rabbit shaped donut drowning in icing and sprinkles for Rukia who absolutely insisted to have. 

"You're gonna be sick in the morning if you eat that," he said, shaking his head as he sipped his hot chocolate. 

"I think I'll be just fine," she declared, though after the first bite she was considering her own morale to finish it. 

"Oh hey, is that Renji?" Ichigo said, nodding to the figure ahead. 

"Yes, I believe it is," Rukia said, and the pair made their way closer before she called out his name, "Renji! I bought you a snack!" She called out. 

"Hey! I paid for that, besides you already bit off of it!" Ichigo threw back, Rukia merely brushed him off though.

They walked casually to Renji who met them halfway, evidently eager for said snack. 

"Why is it bitten off of?" He asked, immediately stink eyeing Ichigo. 

"Hey I didn't eat that thing!" He snapped, shaking his head in annoyance, "don't even act like it bothers you anyways, you'd eat it if it fell in the lake," Ichigo added. 

"Don't be jealous because I get gifted things," Renji challenged, visibly cringing after the first bite of the donut. 

Ichigo didn't bother to hide his absolutely bark of a laugh. "Oh yeah, trust me, I'm definitely not jealous," he said, taking another sip. 

"You don't like it Renji?" Rukia asked, absolutely milking a sad, hurt look. 

"Wha-?! No! I mean I love it!" Renji declared, shoveling the dough of diabetes down his throat. 

Ichigo actually felt kinda bad for him then, and shot Rukia a disappointed look. She ignored it, and sipped her hot chocolate innocently instead. 

Twenty minutes of silence followed as the trio strolled the streets, with no particular destination. 

"I think I'm actually gonna get sick," Renji suddenly said, so they stopped at the next store to pick up some nausea tablets, and pepto for him. It was an uneventful night, just them casually talking about things of no real value, and just falling into a comfortable rhythm of walking together.

Ichigo inhaled air deep into his lungs as if he were dying, he clawed at the blankets on top of him, sweat practically pouring off of him.  _ A dream? That was a dream, where am I? How long was asleep?  _ Ichigo panicked, looking down at his chest to see the bandages becoming red slowly. 

"Calm down, Ichigo!" Yoruichi's voice rang, worry filling her words, he slapped his palms on the wood flood beside him, heaving, he felt like he was on fire. The bandages were too tight, his chest and stomach  _ hurt  _ beyond words he could describe them with. They hurt so badly, he was afraid he was going to be sick. 

Hands were on him, pushing and moving him to lay back down, he could hear voices around him but couldn't understand a word. A wet rag covered his eyes, and a sting in his arm followed.

"I can't believe you actually ate that thing," Ichigo said, as Renji chewed the anti-nausea tablets before taking a swig of pepto. 

"I didn't think to refuse," Renji admitted as Rukia finished throwing away her empty cup of hot chocolate. 

"You're a damn idiot," Ichigo said to him, shaking his head.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from  _ you _ !" Renji snapped, before looking visibly green. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and took several steps back. 

They didn't start walking again until Renji finished painting a bush in vomit. 

"Oh man, that was horrible," he groaned.

"Maybe you should head home and get some rest, Renji," Rukia said to him.

"Naaah, I'll be ok," the soul reaper said. 

"If you puke on me I'm going to drown you in a river," Ichigo warned.

"Hey, hey, hey don't fight," Rukia interjected. 

"This wouldn't even be an issue if you didn't beg like a 2 year old for that damned thing," Ichigo grunted. 

"To be fair, I didn't expect it to be so.." 

"Horrible," Renji answered for her. 

"The main point is, is that we didn't waste it!" Rukia said. 

"No, he threw it up, so technically-" Ichigo began.

"Shut up, Ichigo," Renji scowled and Ichigo just laughed. 

They again fell into silence, walking in step until Ichigo began to notice his own sleepiness, and Rukia's as she began to muffle her yawns. 

"Let's head back, it's late and Renji is gonna end up in the hospital to get his stomach pumped at this rate," Ichigo said, and surprisingly, there was no argument. 

He felt sick, eyes feeling glazed while his body baked. He dragged his eyelids opened as much as he could, only to see Jinta replacing the wash cloth to go on his forehead. "Day is it?" Ichigo croaked, lifting a very uncoordinated hand. 

"Holy crap you're awake, uh just let me get-" Jinta began. 

"Where 'm I?" Ichigo asked.  _ How long have I been asleep?  _ He wanted to ask, but he wasn't really getting any answers. If he were being honest, he kinda just wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't… not yet, not until he had some answers. 

"Ichigo, you can't be moving around right now, mkay?" Urahara said, sitting down on the floor next to the futon. 

"How long?" Ichigo asked, praying the older man understood what he was asking. 

"3 days, I'm afraid to say that cut you got is proving to be a huge amount of work for your body, we're fighting to keep an infection at bay, hence your fever." Urahara explained slowly, watching Ichigo frown just a bit. 

"Unfortunately I can't just jab ya back to sleep like I have been, I'm afraid I might cause too much strain on your body. Anyways, since you're awake, why not try and eat a bit, ok?" Ichigo heard, but he didn't have it in him to respond. Reality was slipping from him and that much desired want for sleep was claiming him.

He let out an angered, pained, almost desperate sound as his head was moved to propped up along with his torso. "Ichigo you need to eat and get some fluids in you before I can let you go back to sleep," Urahara said, and Ichigo gritted his teeth, fighting down rage, and an overwhelming urge to just slam his head back against the wall to black out. 

"I don't need a damned thing," he said, his voice coming out way too defensive. 

"I can always hook ya up to an IV, actually that'd probably be ideal," Urahara said before getting up and heading out of the room.

" _ My, a bit moody today are we? _ " Shiro's voice asked. 

" _ Am I going to die? _ " Ichigo asked back instead, letting his vision blur as he stared up at the ceiling fan lazily spinning on the ceiling. 

" _ Now, you know better than to think I'm going to let you die over something so silly. Let me take over, I handle pain better than you,"  _ Shiro said. 

"No, I don't need you," Ichigo mumbled out loud. 

" _ I'd say you're wrong about that, don't be stubborn, we both know I could take control right now very easily but I'm looking to avoid any more damage. You go back to sleep, I take over and try and heal the havoc you've raged on this body,"  _ Shiro said. 

"I can handle this," Ichigo said, wondering how Shiro even heard him at this point.

Blackness engulfed him, and the next thing he became aware of was a pressure beating on his chest. When his eyes snapped opened, Tessai's face was above his. The man's hands were on his chest, pressing firmly in what looked a lot like CPR to Ichigo, before he realized that's exactly what was happening. 

" _ I thought you said I wasn't gonna die? _ " He asked Shiro in his mind, while gasping, choking, and coughing on air before Tessai stopped the CPR. 

" _ I also said you couldn't handle this, give me control, _ " the hollow replied. 

"Ok," Ichigo gasped out loud, and felt the all too familiar heat beginning to form around the left side of his face. 

"Are you tired?" Ichigo asked her, after they dropped Renji off back at Urahara shop.

"Yeah, I am now… I needed this, thank you, Ichigo… I had a good night," she said with a grateful look. 

"Yeah no problem, just be happy there's no school tomorrow or you'd be regretting this midnight getaway," Ichigo told her before walking up to the clinic. He held the door open for her, stealthily closing it after himself and following her up the stairs. 

"Where have you two been?!" Kon sobbed, dramatically running towards them. 

"None of your damn business," Ichigo grouched, rolling his eyes at the idiotic stuffed animal. 

"Of course it's my business, you two left me here all alone!!" The lion sobbed, as Rukia kicked her shoes off. 

"Yeah, well, we all need some peace from you," Ichigo replied, kicking his own shoes off and collapsing in bed. 

He watched as Rukia climbed up onto the makeshift bed she had made in his closet so long ago, expertly tuning out Kon's dramatic sobs, shouts directed towards him. 

"Shut the hell up or I'm tossing you out the damn window!" Ichigo threatened, causing the stuffed animal to mope and whine to Rukia, who just shut the closet door to prevent the pathetic mess from bothering her. 

He stared at the ceiling, taking a slow breath.  _ Eh, tonight wasn't so bad, _ he decided, letting a small tug of his lips linger into a smile before he let sleep wash over him.

He woke up, for real again, and felt for the first time in who knew how long like he might actually live. 

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, moving to sit up with the assistance of Rukia.

"Your hollow side took over, for nearly a week Ichigo. We were worried we might not get you back… He said he's letting you take the passenger seat to rest," she explained.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, looking to her. 

"Over a week and a half now, but you've been stable for awhile now," she said. "Do you remember anything? Your hollow side didn't say much, he kinda just sat by the window the whole time," she said, "he didn't seem bothered by the injuries in the slightest." 

"I had a good dream," he said. 

"Oh? What about?" Rukia asked, a little shocked at the response. 

"I took a walk, it was night, and it was quiet… you and Renji were there," he told her. 

"I see, well, maybe once you're able to move about we'll have an actual walk like that," she said, placing her hand on his arms. 

"Yeah," Ichigo said, figuring that would be a nice time. 

"Especially since you're going to have a lot of free time given you're restricted from being a soul reaper until further notice," she tacked on, ruining the feeling of the warm and fuzzies for Ichigo. 

"I'm gonna be just fine, there isn't any reason to rub in my face that I got hurt," he scowled at her. 

"It isn't just me who feels you need a break, your hollow side insisted. He wasn't very happy about the mess you got yourself in, Ichigo," Rukia told him. "I'm going to go make you some dinner, alright?" she said, before standing up and heading out of the room. 

" _ You that mad at me? _ " Ichigo asked, almost not expecting a response.

" _ Well, I will admit I was a little heated, but let's just agree to avoid another incident like this, agreed?"  _ Shiro demanded, not asking really. 

" _ Yeah, sounds good, _ " Ichigo thought, the situation wasn't ideal for either of them, after all. 

" _ I think you might not be taking me seriously, _ " Shiro suddenly said, and Ichigo was confused now. 

" _ What do you mean? I didn't exactly plan to get into this situation, _ " he responded with a frown. 

" _ I was truthfully going to let this incident slide, until you nearly died, I think I need to make sure my words are remembered. _ " Shiro said, sounding oddly determined. 

" _ The hell do you mean by that?"  _ He asked, but received no response. He was gonna press for a response, but Rukia returned, and got his mind occupied with eating. He didn't realize how hungry he really was, and felt nearly ten times better after eating. 

"I need to make a stop by the soul society, but I'll come see you tomorrow, ok?" Rukia said, and Ichigo nodded, already in the process of falling back asleep. 

He wasn't in his quiet little town in his dream, hell he wasn't even sure if he was sleeping. He was in his realm, in his soul reaper uniform. 

"Hello there, king," Shiro said, grinning a grin that didn't meet his eyes. 

"Am I actually here?" Ichigo asked, because well, given his rough week he was just unsure at this point. 

"Yes, you are, when you fell asleep I transferred your soul here so you and I could chat. Don't worry, your body is just where you left it," the hollow said. 

Ichigo didn't respond, just narrowing his eyes just a little. "What do you want?" He asked, and no sooner did those words leave his lips did he find himself being slammed onto his back and pinned down. 

"For you to remember this well," Shiro said, before Ichigo's hands were pinned above his head by an invisible force. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo barked, trying to kick Shiro now, or maybe even just get Zangetsu's attention. 

"Not happening, king, Zangetsu left when you got stabbed. You're going to have to actually summon him when using your sword again in order for him to return here… so to be blunt, it's just me and you," Shiro said, a wicked grin on his face. 

"What are you planning?" Ichigo seethed, nearly jumping when a hand slipped into the folds of his robe's top. 

"As I said, I'm going to make sure you understand entirely, you're  _ mine  _ and you don't get to die," Shiro said, sounding almost angry. 

"Get your cold ass hand off of me!" Ichigo scowled, wondering why he wasn't able to free his hands.  _ This is my realm? I don't understand!  _

"You gave me control, and I plan to keep it just a little longer," Shiro answered, beginning to untie and undo Ichigo's top. 

A huge part of Ichigo really didn't believe what was happening, if anything, he refused to. Who knew, maybe the other was planning on just cutting him up a bit. 

"Wrong, I think you ignore injuries well, one thing I've come to realize you've yet to experience though…" Shiro said, leaning down a bit to Ichigo's ear, "is  _ pleasure, _ " 

Welp, now Ichigo found reason to try and kick Shiro off, bucking his hips madly to try and knock the other off while trying to head butt him. It did very, very little, if anything it amused Shiro. 

"You fight harder now against pleasure than when your life is at risk? Yes, I think I was right to decide on this punishment," the hollow said, looking Ichigo dead in the eyes. "You've had enough pain if I hurt you now, you'd simply ignore it. This however, this will stick with you for eternity, and leave you itching to feel it again and again and again… until you realize that you not only  _ need  _ me, but  _ want  _ me," Shiro said, "I spent a lit of time thinking of how to get through that thick skull of yours," he continued, ripping the shirt opened, and beginning to rub light circles around each nipple with his finger tips. "I can feel everything you feel, hear your every thought regardless how fleeting they are.  _ You can't lie to me _ ," Shiro grinned, pinching the pink buds and watching with delight as Ichigo fought down a blush and kept a stern, angry look on his face. 

"I was surprised, at your age most humans at least have a romantic interest… But you have nearly a clean slate. I spent a lot of time in your memories while you slept," Shiro said as he began to trail his right hand lower down Ichigo's chest, his smirk growing as the skin underneath his fingers jumped at the sudden touches. "I found very little of what captures your interest that isn't violence... sex, evidently, is something you have very little thought of, why is that, Ichigo?" Shiro asked, his hand at the waist band of the other's pants. 

"It's none of your damn business!! Get the hell off of me!" Ichigo demanded, trying to fight free again.

"I think," Shiro began, "it's because you simply have no idea on what you're missing out on," he said before slipping his hand into the redhead's pants, smiling at the violent inhale Ichigo took, and his face became a deep red. 

"What the hell do you think you're fucking doing!?" He shouted, his voice a bit higher than usual. 

"I wonder how many times I'll have to say my intentions before you stop asking," Shiro said, wrapping his suddenly very slick fingers around Ichigo's cock, never looking from his face. 

Ichigo didn't even want to know what was on his hand, fearing the answer. 

"Just lube, I swear you're being much more dramatic about this than I expected," Shiro said, before slowly dragging his fist up the length of the slowly hardening erection, thumbing at the head. 

He could feel the inner turmoil Ichigo immediately began to battle with. He kept in tune to his thoughts, twisting his fist just right, squeezing just a little bit tighter, determined to make sure Ichigo would only ever get satisfaction through him. 

He took delight in watching Ichigo's mind all but run blank as pleasure raked up through him. He watched Ichigo's mouth drop open, as if he were gaping to understand this while his legs kicked further apart. 

He waited until he could tell the other was close, taking in the signs of him giving sharp little gasps, clenching and unclenching his fist, curling his toes, and resisting the urge to arch his back before he was pulling his hand away. 

He immediately jumped on the aggravated sound Ichigo made with a coy response. "Having fun are we?" Shiro asked, snapping Ichigo out of the little headspace he was in. 

"Shut the he-!" Ichigo began, but then Shiro was on top of him, a finger pressing to the redhead's lips. 

"Be a good boy now, and I'll let you feel so much more good things… If not, I'll leave you hard, frustrated, and unsatisfied until you beg me to punish you, understand?" Shiro asked, a smile on his lips. 

He wasn't going to lie, he actually figured Ichigo was going to take the difficult route… Shiro even planned his little speech, only to be filled with the utmost delight at the single nod the redhead gave him. "Good choice," he said, feeling like really spoiling the other now. 

He removed his finger from the other's lips, sitting at the end of his feet, and slowly, but steadily pulled the substitute soul reaper's pants off along with his briefs. 

"When I was in your memories, I have to admit, I was rather surprised to learn you've never gotten laid before… No hook ups, hell you haven't even kissed anyone, if anything, it really does explain your pissy attitude all the time," Shiro grinned, earning a rather point glare from Ichigo. 

"20 years old and you've never even had a hand job... I don't mind though, it makes it all that much easier to absolutely claim you," Shiro said, a little more than possessive. 

Ichigo immediately opened his mouth to shout back that he wasn't a toy Shiro could keep, and he didn't exactly care or had time to hook up with anything. He quickly ditched words though when a hot, wet, tight orifice met the tip of his dick and  _ sucked.  _

"Oh shiiiiiiittt!!" Ichigo hissed, lifting his hips up only to feel them be slammed down, and pinned. He didn't have a single complaint thought because in a painstaking slow pace Shiro took more and more of his length into his mouth until he reached the base. 

Ichigo absolutely couldn't keep still, wanting to thrust up, but unable to move anything that wasn't his legs. He stopped caring about his inability to move when Shiro began to bob his head, working his tongue around every single spot he could and driving Ichigo to the point of near moaning with each stammer of a breath he made. 

With each swallow Shiro gave Ichigo was certain he was gonna die this way, never in his life had he ever felt something so incredible before. 

Shiro continued to work his way up and down Ichigo's shaft, running his tongue against the slit of his dick, satisfied that his plan was coming together so smoothly. He was definitely going to leave a lasting impression. 

"Shir- fuck, I'm gonna-" Ichigo choked out, leaving Shiro relishing the level of desperation in the other's tone. He picked up the pace, even humming a nice long, "hmmmmm?" To add in on the experience for him. He swallowed down when Ichigo came with a rather loud shout. 

Shiro wasted no time, taking this opportunity of Ichigo's brain being equivalent to that of moosh to begin stretching him out. He was in control of this realm, and made use of that control to get lube to appear coated over his fingers. He pressed two to the entrance of that tight ring of muscle before pushing them in, he chose to ignore the lazy, protest of a groan from Ichigo. He knew the other wasn't feeling pain, just mild discomfort that was easy to ignore given the buzz of pleasure sinking into his bones. 

"Hey… what're doing?" Ichigo asked, coming back to reality it seemed. 

"I'm stretching you out," Shiro answered simply. 

"What? No I'm not botto-" Ichigo began but Shiro hummed, shook his head, and curled his fingers as deeply inside the other as he could. His protests died with that shocked scramble of a "thehell?!" 

Shiro didn't respond, simply leaving the man with baited breath with each shallow thrust he gave with his fingers, intentionally avoiding his prostate. After all, he wanted to get Ichigo interested and excited for what was to come. 

He could feel the anticipation rolling off of the other, and felt the way he bit back his growing frustration when Shiro pushed in the third digit. He was patient though, so, the hollow decided to spoil him just a little seeing as he was doing such a lovely job at being behaved. He slowly began to thrust towards that lovely little spot that made Ichigo practically hiccup on his breath, quickly picking up the pace and intensity in which he was slamming his fingers into it. 

"Holy!!-" Ichigo shouted, rocking his hips eagerly, chasing Shiro's fingers each time he drew them back. He pushed in the fourth finger, snapping his wrists to a speed that was cramping his hand to drive Ichigo mad. He didn't mind the strain on his wrist at all, especially at the next sentence his king got out after only a mere few minutes of fingering him… 

"I need more, fuck Shiro- mefuckme _ please _ !" he babbled out in a bit of a growl and Shiro  _ gleamed  _ with absolute joy.

_ I win,  _ Shiro thought, knowing it to be absolutely true. He wasn't going to deny Ichigo a single thing, especially not if he was broken down to the point of begging him. 

He withdrew his fingers much to the disappointment of Ichigo judging by the sound he made, "I'll give you something much better to feel," Shiro told him, running a hand down his high before undoing his pants well enough to pull his dick free. He was achingly hard, and more than ready to give what Ichigo was more than wanting for.

Ichigo kept his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut when he felt a hard, and hot object prodding at his entrance. He was absolutely out of his mind, arousal coated his every thought and he couldn't help the odd sound that rumbled up from his chest when Shiro began to push inside. 

His dick, Ichigo decided, was much bigger than he fingers and pushed much harder into that spot that had him opening his mouth to scream only to find his lungs were all but deflated in bliss. 

"Oh, you're rather sensitive down here, hm?" Shiro asked him, fully slotted inside the other and taking a moment to feel exactly what Ichigo was. He drew his hips back just a bit, before thrusting hard into that spot. He grinned hugely, watching Ichigo's back arch and his eyes fly open, staring wide eyed up at him. He towered over the redhead, prepared to absolutely destroy his sanity. 

And so he did. Shiro was a little gentle to begin with, but after about the fifth thrust he tossed caution to the wind to pound into the pool of bliss gasping underneath him. Every thought that filled the younger was a mashup of "yesyesyes's" and a few choice cuss words whenever Shiro landed a particular good thrust. He then decided he was going to make him cum untouched. 

Shiro's hips began to cramp up, but Ichigo's eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he was drooling. Ichigo's muscles had gone absolutely lax, his leg muscle spasming and trembling. The hollow took care to angle himself well, and finished the other off with a few rough, and well placed slams. The scream Ichigo let out shocked him, loud enough for an echo of the choice phrase of "OHGOD!!!!" as he came. 

He was pleased with his job well done, shooting his own load much quieter and deeply inside Ichigo who shuddered at the sudden heat. His back was arched beautifully off of the floor, and he had the most awed look in his wide eyes. 

Slowly, Shiro pulled out, redressing himself before peering at his orange haired king. Shakily Ichigo swallowed, his breaths uneven twitches. His mind wasn't able to comprehend anything that wasn't what he was feeling and Shiro felt beyond  _ proud  _ of that. 

Using his control, he cleaned up their little mess, freed Ichigo's hands, and redressed the other who seemed far too dazed for conversation at the moment. That's fine, he'd wait, he sat down beside the redhead who was flat on his back now. 

"I- fuck, damn," Ichigo finally said, after what felt like hours. 

Shiro grinned, and turned to him, "I'm glad to see my message will remain clear and remembered, king, don't forget it… you're  _ mine _ ." He said, leaning over to grip Ichigo's chin. 

And Ichigo? He gave a single nod to show that he understood entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
